I Love you Like a New Year
by ChittiD
Summary: Natsu is really annoying Lucy today! He almost ended up burning all of Lucy's New Year's Party food. Claiming he was bored, Lucy sends Natsu home to make himself a Resolution List. Turns out to be the best decision of his life. NaLu! One-Shot! COMPLETE!


**Yay happy new year guys! I knw it's like five days after Jan 1****st**** but I decided to write a cute NaLu one-shot anyways! Here it is! And please review! And PM me if you have any NaLu story ideas! I'll give you the credit if I decide to write it!**

"Natsu! You're burning all the party food! Stop stop stop!" Lucy struggled to move her friend out of the kitchen.

"But Lushi I was bored and hungry!"

"So you decided to start burning the food?!" The blonde hurriedly turned down the stove and lowered the oven temperature while adding spices to her chicken soup.

Natsu frowned. "Geez no need to be so dramatic. I just need something to do."

Lucy growled in anger and waved her spatula to the door. "Why don't you go home and make a New year's resolution list?"

The pink haired teen scratched his head in confusion. "A what solution?"

The brown eyed girl sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "Its like a list you make for yourself of the things you want to do this year, or improve something about yourself."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Things I want to accomplish?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep."

Natsu grinned wide. "Awesome! So can you check it tonight at the party?!"

The blonde smiled. "There's no right or wrong, you just write down your goals. You can show it to me when you're done if you'd like."

Natsu hurriedly put on his shoes. "Sure thing Lucy!" He ran up to Lucy at the counter and pecked her on the cheek "Thank you."

Lucy stood inshock. "I-Its no problem."

The onyx eyed male gave her a smirk before jumping out of her window.

Lucy's eyes stayed wide as she brought her hands up to her cheek and touched the spot Natsu had kissed her at…. "That was j-just a friendly kiss right?"

.

.

.

Throughout the prep for the food, Natsu was all that was on Lucy's mind.

_What if that wasn't just a friendly kiss? I've never seen Natsu kiss anyone in my life, He might've kissed Lissana, I've heard they were close as kids. Nah, kids don't kiss….Or do they…Was there more to Natsu's kiss? Does he Like me? Like Like me?Or was he teasing? What will I do if he asks me out? Will I say yes? No? Maybe? He is kinda cute if I think about it…His muscles, abs, silky pink hair, his humor and his style…Do I like him? Have I always liked him? But what if he doesn't like me? And I like him! More than just a friend, but he's so dense will he even get it?!_

Lucy wrapped the Last of her bowls in aluminium foil and plopped on the sofa. So. She had just admitted to herself that she has a crush on Natsu. Now what?

The blonde slipped out of her dress and got into her bathtub.

_Oh my gosh I like him. I really do. I guess I can see why, I mean he's so cute!_

Lucy smiled as she pictured herself and Natsu together.

"Oh Natsu…." She giggled. She got out of the tub and wore her red dress with tiny glittering scales on it making her shine with glamour. The dress mainly was on her back and on her lower body leaving her upper body with strings that she wrapped around her bust, making her look revealing, but sexy. After tying her hair into a beautiful bun, she stared into the mirror, _Wow. I look like a Dragon princess or something._

Lucy wondered what Natsu would think of her dress…

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

Everyone in the guild was partying and laughing when I got there. Wendy ran up to me in a pretty blue frock.

"Lucy-san, you look so pretty in that dress!"

I blushed. "Thank you Wendy, you look beautiful too!"

From a distance I saw Natsu walking up to me. Oh dear…

Other than a red vest, Natsu looked pretty much the same.

"Hey Lucy I wanted to ask you something!"

_He's going to ask me that! He's going to say it! And I'm going to say yes! YES NATSU YES!_

"Yes Natsu!" I squealed with glee.

The whole guild turned towards us.

"Really!?" Natsu yelled.

"Yes! Yes! Really!" I felt like my heart sang a thousand songs.

I lunged on to the pink haired guy who was now officially my boyfriend.

Just as I was about to say those three magic words, Natsu took the bag of food out of my hand and placed it on the table.

Peeking inside. He said "Awww! You really did make my favorite dumplings!"

**No one's POV**

"W-What?" Lucy stutterd.

"You read my mind that I was asking you about my dumplings! You''re so cool Lucy!" Natsu wrapped Lucy in a bear hug.

Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes.

"It's almost time for the New Year's countdown in about 5 minutes! So finish your drinks and get ready to PAR-TAY!" Erza's voice boomed on the microphone as the whole guild roared in cheers.

Levy and Lissana Pulled Lucy to their dance circle.

Lucy tried to stay excited, but it just didn't work.

"Hey, I need to go to the restroom, excuse me." Lucy made her way out of the girl's circle.

"Sure thing Lu-chan, come back soon!"

Lucy gave a tired smile as she headed outside the guild building.

It was quiet outside but blurred noises were heard. The door opened and closed again.

"Cold?" This voice was Natsu's

Lucy immediately turned around and smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

Natsu walked up to the blonde. " Thought you were cold. Decided to warm you up." The pink headed teen wrapped an arm around Lucy.

A shiver ran down her spine as he touched her half bare back.

"Natsu please…" Lucy gasped.

"Okay you're still cold…I get it.." Natsu brought his arms down to her creamy waist and pulled her closer to himself so that her body was against his.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy now felt even more attracted to him.

The pinkette sensed the blonde's uncomfortable – ness and pulled away.

After a few seconds of silence Natsu spoke up. "So…you want to see my resolution?"

Erza's voice boomed inside again telling everyone that they're beginning the 60 second countdown.

"Natsu we need to go inside—

59…58

"No, first read it."

57…56…

"Natsu I'll read it inside after the countdown—

55…54…53

"Read it now, Right here."

52…51…

"Fine!"

50….

1. Try not to burn down Lucy's house

2. Not Eat all of Lucy's Food.

3. Not sleep in Lucy's bed without permission.

4. Use the front door

5. Not peek in the bathroom when Lucy's in the shower.

"These are good resolutions" Lucy smirked.

29….28….

"Keep going!" Natsu yelled.

26…25…

"Alright Alright!"

6. Not steal Lucy's panties

7. Not read her book

8. Or her mother's letters.

"You read my mom's letters?!" Lucy yelled

10….9…

"Hehe…Keep going!"

8…7…

Lucy frowned and looked back at the List when her eyes opened in shock.

"….I will tell Lucy I love her…..and kiss her at 12:00 on Jan 1st"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears once more.

4….3….

Natsu brought Lucy against him once again, and stroked her face carfully with one hand.

"Lucy…I love you."

"Natsu….I love you too…"

2….1….0

Natsu then smashed his lips against hers.

Firecrackers were heard all over Magnolia, and everyone was cheering, people crowding onto the road. The Fairy Tail guild's door bust open and everyone cheered while flowing out of the building. Whooing and whistling was heard when the guild found Lucy and Natsu hugging and caressing each other. Makarov brought a flag with the Fairy Tail symbol. Everyone cheered and Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman and Alzac raised their master into the air and pointing up to the sky with their index finger of their other hand.

The whole guild was together now. Everyone cheering and squealing, No one Left out. The guild ran through Magnolia streets, as many but as one…

FAIRY TAIL


End file.
